


Getting To Like You

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Like You

“James… God… _Please_ ,” begged Sirius, hoarse and frantic with desire as he lay beneath his friend, knees drawn up towards his chest.

James’s breathing was faster than usual, but the glint hadn’t left his eyes and his voice was pleasantly mocking.

“You know, Padfoot, I could get to like you like this.”

He withdrew, and thrust gently again, teasingly, his eyes dancing as they met Sirius’s heated and dazed dark gaze.

“For God’s sake, please!” Sirius was panting, hungry, desperate, as James, his weight leant mostly on one hand, used the other to touch him with a light but mesmerising stroke. He moved again, still gently, and dropped a light kiss on Sirius’s mouth.

“Yes?”

With one movement, Sirius wrestled him over so that suddenly he was underneath; Sirius the one in charge.

“Yes – bloody yes, James,” he panted, pinning James to the bed as he took control of the movement.

And it was harder, faster, hotter – and James was gasping and laughing and coming in one go; and as Sirius reached his climax and collapsed on his friend, he murmured breathlessly

“You know, I could like you too, James…”


End file.
